


Pent Up

by AdriannaXVI



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fingering, Force Choking (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has An Eight Pack, Kylo and Rey, Kylo's horny, Light Dom/sub, Love at First Sight, Massage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Massage, Star Killer Base, Star Wars throne room scene plus sex, Sub Rey, That's Not How The Force Works, Throne Sex, Top Kylo Ren, force teasing, force user Rey, hot oil, massage therapy, porn with no plot, power sex, smut smut smut, star killer base sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaXVI/pseuds/AdriannaXVI
Summary: Snoke sends Kylo to The Parlor to blow off some steam, there he meets Rey, the new working girl from Jakku. Who's more than ready to take care of Master Kylo Ren.-Smutty One Shot turned into a three... shot...?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it's not like I have many other WIPs I should be working on! hehehe... he  
> But, nether the less here's some smut!

\--

Kylo stands in the brightly lightened elevator and replays the training session with the knights in his head. He’s sore, tired, out of sorts and Snoke was not having it. His master demanded he get rid of the pent up anger he had been building up since the resistance had escaped their clutches once again. He resisted at first but could not disobey Snoke.

The elevator slides open on the floor he desires and Kylo makes his way down the metallic halls to The Parlor. A few storm troopers clatter away from him and he walks past and he sighs as he sees the door he’s meant to enter through. He hasn’t been since Bazine became frightened of him. He had used the force too much on her… too hard. He didn’t truly mean to scare her but he did so much so that she rejected any more appointments with him. Which caused him to destroy yet another elevator in a rage. Since then and the recent failed attempt to arrest a few resistance pilots, Kylo has become more and more hot tempered than normal. Which is why his Master demanded he come here and blow off some steam.

He walks to The Parlor door and it slides open as he comes closer. He heads inside the dimly lighted room and glances around at the women scattered across the light plush furniture. Some stare back but most keep their eyes down as the madam, a light-blue skinned twi'lek, walks up to him

“The usual Master Ren?” she asks.

“Yes.” his mask turns his voice into a slightly robotic tone and the madam smiles.

“Unfortunately-”

“I’m aware Bazine will not see me.” he snaps. “Who else do you have?” she looks to the crowd of women and Kylo watches her face as she scans over them. “Well?” he asks.

“We have two new women Master Ren, if you’re interested? I’m sure at least one will catch your fancy.” she raises her arm and calls to the women with her finger. Kylo watches as two ladies stand and glide over to them. Both are human, one with fiery red hair and the other…

Kylo’s eyes go over her dark hair and tanned face. He gulps as her deep brown eyes stare into his and he has take a large breath to calm himself. The exhale of air makes its way through the mask, turning it into a mechanic hiss. She’s beautiful… and he’s glad he has the mask on to protect his obviously blushing face. He’s never seen such beauty before in the entire galaxy and she’s here… ripe for the picking.

“This is-” the twi'lek begins to say but Kylo interrupts.

“I’ll have her.” he says as he points to the brunette. The madam stops and nods her head.

“Whatever you like Master Ren.” the red head leaves their side and the brunette turns to her boss. “Take Master Ren to the VIP room.” the brunette nods and begins turns to leave when the madam takes hold of her. She puts her lips to the girl’s ear and Kylo seethes as the woman’s grasp tightens on her arm. Her skin reddens and when she lets go Kylo can see the blood resume it’s normal pace.

The girl begins to walk so he follows after her, though he knows the way. She leads him to the largest room and stands to the side as he walks in past her.

“Would you like privacy Master Ren?” she asks. Kylo pauses at the sound of her voice and tries to place the origin of her accent.

“Not necessary. Shut the door.” She presses a button near the door and the metal slider clicks into place. The girl walks to the side of the room and stands, facing him. Kylo does look away from her as he presses the releasing mechanism on his mask and places it on one of the counters. Kylo can hear a soft gasp as his face is revealed from his forced persona, and he wonders if she finds him attractive or not. He knows his looks are, not the norm for handsome, but something deep inside him wishes she thinks so. He runs a hand through his dark locks and begins to undo his tunic.

“Would you like assistance Master Ren?” he hears behind him.

“I can manage.” his own voice answers her and he licks his lips. He places the black fabric near his mask and lowers the suspenders from his shoulders. He takes off his dark boots, undoes the buttons on his pants and undresses down to his underwear. He lowers them as well and quickly but calmly lays face down on the black massage table. He puts his face though the small hole and sighs as he tries his hardest to relax. It’s hard when the medium sized table isn’t long enough for his tall frame. Half of his calves and his feet hang over the end and it’s not as comfortable as it should be. But, in reality he’s not here for comfort, he’s here for pleasure.

“What kind of massage would you like Master Ren?” she asks. He watches as her tanned clad feet walk around him and he sighs.

“Hot oil.”

“As you wish.” he listens to her move about the room and gather what she will need and Kylo feels obligated to speak.

“Where do you hail from?” He asks.

“I’m from Jakku, Master Ren. Though I don’t know why you ask.” He hears her answer.

“Your accent. I could not place it.” She doesn’t answer back and when he thinks of lifting his head to speak with her more; he feels the hot oil drip in between in shoulders. He moans as the heat radiates through him and feels her small hands on his skin. She presses hard, as hard as she can he assumes and begins to knead the oil into his muscles. He shuts his eyes, letting himself relax in her touch and her hands lower to the small of his back. The oil drips off the sides of him and he shivers as her small delicate hands gather the drops and rubs them into his midsection. She keeps her hands going back and forth between his broad shoulders, back and hips and Kylo begins to become less and less tense.

Her hands feel so good on his skin. Better than Bazine’s ever were. They’re small… but slightly calloused. He wonders why her hands wouldn’t been soft and smooth like the other whores; but then Jakku flashes into his mind. It’s nothing more than a hotbed of thieves and scavengers; blistering heat and coarse sand… she must of had a hard life. And now she’s here, a whore to the First Order. More comfortable he can hope, but still… it cannot be the life she wished for.

He feels more oil pour over him and when he thinks she’s going to continue with his back… her hands move to his ass. He jolts slightly at the change of placement and she runs her hands over the shapely globes of his ass; then even lower to the back of his thighs. He closes his eyes as her fingers remove the tension from his muscles and Kylo makes himself relax. Her hands move to his long legs and he feels her squeeze his calves, making him stretch out more. He takes a breath as her hands move to his large feet and tries to not laugh.

“Not the feet.” He tries to muster in a harsh tone.

“Sorry Master Ren.” And she moves back up to his calves. “Ticklish?” He hears.

“...perhaps.” He admits. He hears her giggle and her hands squeeze upward back to his ass.

“Flip over.” She orders. He does as she says and he looks up at her face. Her cheeks are slightly pink and when she pours oil over his chest, it deepens. He watches as her hands go to his pecs and begin to massage the oil into his skin with ease. He keeps his eyes on her and her hands move over his abs and to the hard V before his pubic hair. Her eyes widen slightly as she moves oil over his hip bones and he smiles.

He’s affecting her.

Her eyes lower and he can feel her gaze over his cock. He’s more than adequate in that department. He’s a large man… in more ways than one. Her hands avoid touching it but his cock has a mind of its own. It wants her to touch it, to ride it… to suck it. It hardens and jolts toward her and her hands squeeze hard on the top of his thigh. He watches her as hands travel downward and he sighs. He needs more…

He’s done with this massage.

“Enough.” He commands as he lifts his hand. Palm facing her. Her hands stop, but not on her own accord. She stills and her eyes shoot to his. He moves his hand away from her and releases her from his force grasp. She takes a step back and stares directly into his dark eyes. “What’s your name desert flower?” He asks.

“...Rey.” She whispers

“Rey…” her name tastes like honey on his tongue and he sighs. “… suck me off.” She hesitates but soon her hands go back to his thighs and she looks down at his now leaking cock. She’s made him harder than he could ever imagine and now pre cum is leaking from the head. He needs to be inside her someway… and her mouth… looks so plush and welcoming.

Her hand gently takes hold of him and it jolts at the touch. She leans her head downward and softly licks the cum from his cock. Kylo watches as her mouth opens almost as wide as her eyes and he can tell she’s sizing him up.

“Just a little at a time.” He whispers. And she takes him into her warm, wet mouth. He gasps as her tongue runs down his length and lightly wraps around it as her hand begins to pump up and down. Her tongue caresses his cock and Kylo’s eyes roll into the back of his head. She’s talented… that’s obvious from the way her tongue and hand move as one. Her hand tightens around the base of his cock and she lowers her mouth slightly. Kylo groans as his cock touches the back of her throat and she gags slightly before moving her head up and down. Sucking and moving her tongue along his cock as she does. Kylo begins to feel the familiar warmness creeping up his spine. His hips move along with her mouth and he groans as he feels the back of her throat again. “Kriff…” he mutters.

Kylo opens his mind and using the force, keeps her head in place while moving her hand away from his cock. He hears her gasp and he sighs.

Kylo keeps his mind on the back of her head and imagines tangling his hands in her dark chestnut hair, keeping her in place as he fucks her mouth. He moves his cock slightly and feels her tongue move against it.

“Good girl… I’ve got you…” Kylo begins to move his hips and feels Rey’s mouth tighten around him. He just needs her still… her mouth can still do most of the work. Kylo starts a steady pace and her eyes begin to tear up. It may be too much for her… but he’ll make sure to reward her for her good behavior. He quickens his pace and moves his cock in and out of her mouth at a tiring rate. But… he wants to be done… he needs to cum before he can fuck her. He won’t last long if he doesn’t.

He looks into her eyes as his cock presses again and again to the back of her throat and he can see her fingers twitch. He lets her out of the force grip, takes her hair in hand and keeps her still as he cums down her throat. He grunts as he finishes and her small hands take hold of his thighs. She helps keep him in place and once he’s done… he pulls out of her mouth and she takes a step back.

“Good girl…” he mutters. “Very good girl.” He watches as she wipes the corner of her mouth and the tears falling from her eyes.

“Is-is there anything else you’d like Master Ren?” She asks breathless. He doesn’t answer right away but nods as he gets up from the massage table. He goes right behind her and sighs.

“Yes… yes there is.” And he waves his hand, forcing her into a sound sleep. He lifts her up into his arms and lays her down on the oily table. He quickly throws his clothing back on, along with his mask. He doesn’t want the madam or anyone else to see him in this state of bliss. He takes a final look at Rey and makes his way to the front room. The madam stands as he enters and she smiles.

“Was everything satisfactory Master Ren?” She asks.

“I’d like the girl delivered to my chambers.” He answers.

“Master Ren, I’m quite sorry but we don’t allow-” he turns toward her and she backs up a few steps. “Of course Master Ren.” She she says quietly.

“I want her delivered within the hour.”

“Yes Master Ren.” And he walks out of The Parlor.

\--

Kylo makes his way from Snoke’s throne room, to the elevator and through the long halls, to his chambers. He went in front of his Master, saying he had found a way to keep his emotions in check. Snoke said he had heard about the whore and that he approved of Kylo keeping her for the time being. Though… Kylo knew… he’ll never let her go.

He goes through his chamber door as it slides and beeps open. He smiles when he sees Rey, his desert flower; lying comfortably on his bed. Still in the sleep he put her in. Her head is rested on one of his pillows and her tanned and freckled skin shines on the dark bedding. He goes to the side of the bed and stares down at the angel before him. The droids did as they were told. She’s now out of the uniform that the other ladies at The Parlor wear and is now dressed in one of his tunics. It’s too large but he will send out for clothing during the next few day cycles. She will not be needing them tonight.

He moves his hands to his mask and releases the locking mechanism. He sets it down and looks back to Rey. He waves his hand and watches as she awakes from her force induced slumber. Her limbs move slightly, stretching; and her dark eyes open. They dart around her and she sits up, taking in her surroundings. Her eyes go to Kylo and he keeps a straight face as she speaks.

“Where am I?” She asks.

“... you’re my guest.” She keeps her eyes on him and he continues. “I had you brought here… I’d rather fuck you in my bed then on that so called massage table.”

“This isn’t allowed.” She says; with a false sense of courage. “I-I need to go back.”

“You’re safe with me.” He tells her. “Besides, you won’t be going back.”

“What?” He sits down on the dark sheets and sighs.

“You’re mine now.” He tells her. “No stormtrooper or pilot will ever touch you. Only me.” Her eyes flash with something he’s never seen before and she relaxes.

“Really?” She asks. Kylo nods his head and speaks.

“Yes.” She looks away from him a moment and he follows her sight. She looks out to the stars and he watches as her fingers play with the fabric draped around her. “Don’t be afraid…” he whispers.

“I’m not…” She admits as she turns back to him. She gets onto her knees and crawls across the bed to his side. She raises her hand and he allows her to run her fingers over his cheek. “Are you?” She asks.

“No… not anymore.” And he captures her lips with his. She moans as he invades her mouth with his tongue and he feels her fingers tangle into his dark locks. She brings his face even closer to her and Kylo feels her pushing him the way she wants. Soon she’s straddling his lap and his hands on planted on her bare hips. He doesn’t want to release her so using the force, lifts her arms and removes his tunic from her body; leaving her naked before him. He ends their kiss and grazes his eyes over her. There are scars and burns all over her torso and hip bones. He runs a gloved finger over one on her side and she inhales deeply. “How?” He asks.

“It was a long time ago…” her hands go back to his hair and she pull on it so he’s looking up into her chocolate eyes. “It doesn’t matter now, Master Ren.” He rubs her hips and sighs.

“Kylo.” He says. “Call me Kylo.” A slight smile crinkles at the corner of her mouth and she nods her head.

“Kylo.” She repeats. And she leans back in to kiss him. He lets her but lifts and flips her over into her back. He goes in between her legs and they cradle him as he kisses and runs his gloves hands over her hips and torso. “Take, them, off.” She mutters against his lips. He does as she says and takes the gloves from his hands. He throws them to the side and puts his hands back to her skin. He can’t help but moans as his fingers run along her bare skin and he quickly decides to undress. He gets off her and as fast as he can, strips down to nothing and crawls back in between her legs. His cock presses to her abdomen and her hands go to his broad shoulders. Her nails scrape his skin and he kisses down her neck and to her breasts. Kylo takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks before doing the same to its twin. He moves his hips in a circular motion and hears a soft moan escape her lips. “Please…”

Kylo keeps his mouth on any piece of skin he can get and reaches one hand in between them. His fingers come into contact with her clit and he runs circles around it, making his desert flower rock her hips with the pace he has set. She writhes under him and he moves his fingers to her now slick opening. He slips into her with ease and he runs his finger over the sensitive patch of flesh inside her. Rey gasps and Kylo removes his fingers, making her head snap up, eyes wide and hair wild. He smiles at her and lifts her legs slightly.

“Are you going to be good for me desert flower?” He asks.

“Yes, yes I will. Please Kylo.” She begs and she squirms against his body. He doesn’t answer her and he lines up his cock with her entrance. He easily slides inside her and groans as her cunt stretches around him.

“Kriff, you’re tight.” He moves deeper inside her and enjoys the look of rapture spread across her face. He moves his hips, pulling his cock from her cunt and slams back into her before she can muster a word. Her nails dig into her shoulders and he lifts one leg over his hip. He goes even deeper than before and wishes he could restrict her airflow… but… with Bazine…

He removes the thought from his mind but feels something proding against it. Like when Snoke… but it’s not Snoke…

Kylo looks at Rey’s eyes and sees her staring at him… into his soul…

It’s her.

It’s her. She’s one with the force… she-

“Do it.” She whispers.

“But… how…?”

“Do it Kylo.” He ignores the obvious power inside her and uses his own force to clutch onto the side of her throat. She a force user… he found another… “Harder.” She says. He does as she says and squeezes her throat as he quickens his hips pace. This is it. He’s done. She’s everything he could ever ask for… beautiful, one with the force… she’s perfect. He moves his hips faster and faster while he plays with her clit. Her mouth goes in an ‘o’ shape as he squeezes and he loses himself. He grunts as he cums inside her and stills. Her hips move and he lets her rut herself against him, gaining as much friction as she can get. He didn’t mean to cum so fast but… it was all he could to keep his mind on fucking her. Using the force, Kylo moves his fingers against her clit and she gasps under him. He kisses over her face and rubs her hip and breast with his hands. “Please… please…” he quickens his force and momentarily, she stills. He feels her cum over his cock and she retracts her nails from his shoulders once she’s done. He pulls out of her gently and lays next to her on the dark sheets. He puts a hand to her face and moves a strand of hair out of the way.

“My desert flower… my Rey…” He says breathless. Her lips curl into a smile and Kylo keeps his hand there as he shuts his eyes; fading into a blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought you said you wanted to take care of me, desert flower?” he asks.
> 
> “I do…”
> 
> “Then… flip onto your stomach, ass in the air.”
> 
> “Yes Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all wanted   
> mOooooOre  
> so I’m giving you just that.   
> 😉   
> Also pushed the chapter count to 3! So there’s going to be one more addition to this little fic!   
> Hope you all enjoy! 💕   
> Also thanks so much to Kylosgirl9593 for reading through this trash and filling my head with dirty thoughts! Where would I be without you? 😭

Kylo keeps his eyes on his desert flower as she lifts spoonful after spoonful of milk pudding into her mouth while looking at the small terrarium he purchased for her. Her eyes dance around the small man made jungle and Kylo wishes he could show her a planet covered in plants.

It’s already been five month cycles since he first laid eyes on Rey of Jakku, since he found his soulmate… since he claimed her as his own. Her eyes flash to him and he smiles at her knowing. She can hear him…

He shoos her away from his mind so her teeth bite into her bottom lip. Kylo gulps at the sight, wishing he could dig his own teeth into the plump flesh. He inhales, trying to keep his mind out of the gutter, but… 

_ Kylo… please… _ he hears through their bond. 

“I can’t.” He tells her, outloud. 

_ But… we could be quick… _

She knows it hits him right in the groin when she uses the force, prying into his mind, making nothing secret. She can see it all… every thought, every scene, every desire. They all belong to her now. 

She gets off the padded stool and saunters her way over to him. Gently tugging and lifting her black clothing from her body as she does. Kylo clenches his fists and when she comes less than a foot away. He stops her in her tracks. She tries to resist but he’s stronger still…

“No.” He say. “I need to leave.” 

“I  _ need  _ you.” She whispers. And suddenly Kylo feels her hand on his cock. But she’s not close enough to touch him, he looks down and sees his trousers being opened. He slowly looks back up to Rey and sees a sly smile spread over her face. 

“Rey.” He warns. She doesn’t say a thing and he hears his zipper being undone. “Rey… I need to go.” And he releases her from his grasp. She stays where she is as Kylo fixes his pants and she crosses her arms over her chest. “Don’t be like that. I’ll be back after I speak with Snoke.” 

“The  _ supreme leader. _ ” She mocks. “Can wait.” And she takes a step forward. “Besides… I’d rather bow to you than him. You’d be a more competent Supreme Leader than that old bag.” Kylo quickly stands and steps out of her reach. 

“Don’t.” He says. “And keep your mind and mouth shut about him, Rey. If he realizes-”

“He doesn’t know a thing. I’m just a whore to him, Kylo.”

“You’re not though.” She smiles. “You are so much more desert flower.” And he goes to her. Kylo places a gloved hand on her cheek and sighs. “You’re my world, my heart… you’re everything Rey. There’s only you…” she looks into his eyes and Kylo kisses her forehead. “Only you…” He whispers. “I do have to go though.”

“...I know. I only wish I could persuade you to stay.”

“Oh you can.” He says. “But it would not be good if I did. I think you like me coming through the door as much as I do.” She nods.

“I do…” 

“Then I must go.” He kisses her forehead once more and lets go of her. “I’ll be back within an hour.”

“Okay. Come back safe.” 

“Always.” he puts his helmet on and it clicks into place. He fixes his cape around his shoulders and he heads to the door. It slides open as he goes close to it and closes as he walks away. Kylo makes his way down the halls and watches as storm troopers and other personnel walk past. He can feel Snoke pulling at him. Urging him to his Master’s side. Yes, he’s rather be in his chambers with Rey but he can't deny Snoke… 

-

Kylo kneels before his Master and listens to him go on about the resistance and how they need a better plan to destroy them. He minds quickly flashes to his mother but he pushes the thought away before Snoke can sense it. He doesn’t need to think of her…

“How is your young plaything?” Snoke asks. Kylo looks up to Snoke and sighs. 

“Well, Master.”

“Keeping your temper at bay seems to be her specialty… perhaps Hux could use her for a night.” Kylo’s insides begin to heat with the thought of anyone else touching his desert flower. 

“She is mine.” he says. “There are plenty of whores aboard. I’m sure Hux can use one of them.”

“He can… but what could you do if I ordered he take her from you?” Kylo tries to keep his mind away from killing the man in front of him and Snoke laughs. “You could try… of you could try Ren…” 

“She is mine.” Kylo says again. His Rey… his soulmate… his desert flower… she’s his and only his. “She…”

“I’m aware of your feelings toward her.” Snoke snaps. “But keep your mind where it should be Ren… we don’t need to risk your power over some replaceable whore. I let you keep her and just as easily I can take her from you, don’t forget that.” Kylo bites his tongue and he feels Snoke leave his mind but… then… he feels Rey. She kisses his cheek and puts her arms around him, keeping him in place. With their bond...

_ It’s alright…  _ he hears. 

He wants to hold her hands in his but he grips his fists tighter. 

_ Just come back Kylo. Come back to me... _

He shivers at the sound of her voice and lets out a breath. He wants to go back to her… he needs to go back to her. He feels her hand move lower and she grasps onto his cock. 

_ Let me take care of you… _

She rubs him through his trousers and he sighs. She knows what he needs…

_ I’ve got you... _

“Leave.” says Snoke. “I will call on you in time.” Kylo bows his head and gets up from his knee. He heads out of the throne room and makes his way to the elevator. Once he’s inside, he can feel Rey’s hand on his cheek and he sighs. 

_ I’m coming.  _ He says through their bond. 

_ Good… can’t wait… need you… _

Kylo clenches his fist and once the elevator door opens, he stomps his way to their chambers. The door slides open as he reaches it, and closes once he’s inside. He looks around the room and sighs when he sees Rey, laying back on their bed, naked. 

“Welcome back.” she says as she leans over onto her side. She rests her head on her hand and he lets his eyes graze over her flawless body. “Why were you so upset, my love?” she asks. Kylo releases himself from his mask and sets it down before he answers her. She doesn’t like to hear the mechanical voice, everyone else knows… she likes to hear him...

“Snoke just said some things I did not agree with.”

“What kinds of things?” she asks. Kylo makes his way over to her and leans down. Her lips gently press to his and he moans. 

“Nothing that should concern you…” he kisses her again and she pries his mouth open with her tongue. He goes down to his knees and her hand takes hold of his as he puts his face to her already dripping cunt. He licks up her lips, up to her clit and sucks it into his mouth. She moans as he licks around it and her thighs wiggle. “I’m here desert flower… I’m here… I’ve got you…” he mutters with ease stroke of his tongue. She needs this as much as he does. She needs release as well. 

Kylo lets her thighs go over his shoulders and he moans at the feeling of being so close to her sex. Being near her… inside her… is everything he could ever ask for. He puts his gloved hand to her opening and inserts two fingers inside her. He knows she can take more… she took his whole fist once… but that’s not what they need. He needs to pleasure her and not himself. He knew having his entire fist inside her turned him on more than her but she’d never say it. But within her head… he heard her thoughts. She did not like it that much and he won’t make her do something she did not fully enjoy. Now… everything else he’s done… 

Her thighs tighten around his head and he grips onto her, while sucking at her clit. She’s close. He can feel her insides tightening… heating up… 

She groans as Kylo presses her g-spot and he runs his finger along the flesh. She squirms under him and once she stills… he feels her slick coat his chin. He keeps his tongue going until the aftershocks are done with and he pulls away. He licks as much of her off his chin as he can and wipes the rest away with his glove. He tosses them to the side and climbs up her body. He kisses a trail up her and smiles at the small mews she makes. Once he’s back up to her lips, she kisses him with no abandon and he groans as her tongue takes over. He likes when she takes the lead… sometimes. But now… is not the time. 

He stills her lips and tongue and gets off her. 

“I thought you said you wanted to take care of me, desert flower?” he asks. 

“I do…”

“Then… flip onto your stomach, ass in the air.” 

“Yes Master.” she does as he says and he kisses both her her ass cheeks before sitting up fully. He looks down at her body and smiles. It’s all his, completely his… every inch of skin… inside and out. Her body… her soul… it’s all his. And he… he belongs to her just as much. She knows this… she sees inside his mind. Every thought he has about her… she’s seen it all. Every dirty, perverted thing he wanted to do with her… and she didn’t run. She stayed with him. Because she was made for him… they were made for eachother. The maker… they knew they’d find one another… 

“Kylo…” she whines. He snaps back and sighs. 

“I know what you need....” he whispers. And he begins to undress. 

Once he’s down to nothing at all, he climbs back on to the dark sheets and puts his hands to her slender hips. He’s fattened her up since she’s been his… not much… but he can’t see her bones through her skin anymore. She’s perfect… for him. He caresses her skin, teasing her then… he lines his cock with her entrance. He runs the head over her pussy lips a few times, making himself wet with her slick. Her hips move with him and he sighs. “Ready desert flower?” he asks. 

“Yes, Maker… Kylo please…” she begs. And his sinks inside of her. Stretching her out, nice and tight. He grunts and she clenches around him and he grips on to her hips. He feels her pry inside of his mind and he sighs. He needs her fast… rough… not nice and slow… “Anything you want.” she answers. “Please just fuck me Kylo…” 

“As you wish…” and he begins to thrust inside of her. Her breath catches in her throat and he grips onto her so tight, he’s sure she’ll bruise. But… they both kind of like that. He quickens his pace and using the force, he begins to play with her tits. He squeezes, and pinches her nipples, hardening them more. They’d feel so warm and fill his hands so nicely. But, his hands have other tasks at hand. He reaches to the front of her and puts his fingers to her clit. 

“Kylo…” he smiles at his name on her lips and moves his fingers as fast as he can. He needs her to come first. That’s how it is. Every time… he needs her to. He needs to feel her orgasm clench around him and make his cock nice and wet. Then, he can come along with her. But, only then. He doesn’t know why… he never needed that before but now… with Rey, he does. “Kylo please…” he wants to put his hands around her throat and squeeze…  to feel her breath catch in her throat… to see her face become slightly pale… “Do it… kriff Kylo do it!” she calls out. And he does. 

He bends over her, bringing his cock deeper inside her and he reaches around her. He takes ahold of her throat and squeezes. She gasps as his grip tightens and he groans. 

“Kriff…” he mutters. He squeezes harder and he feels her breath begins to halt. He doesn’t need her to pass out, so… he quickly pulls out of her and flips her over onto her back. She moans and he sinks back inside her before reaching in between them to play with her clit again. Her hips move with his and she throws her arms above her head. She grips onto sheets and Kylo thrusts into her over and over again until… she cums. Her back arches to him, and he doesn’t stop his movements. It’s his turn now. She’s warmer… wetter now… and he’s sliding inside her so well. Kylo groans as she clenches around him and he can’t hold it in anymore. His breath catches in his throat and he makes a sound that isn’t quite human. His cock spills his seed inside of her and he lays down on top of her without pulling out. He doesn’t want to leave… he never wants to leave… this is where he’s meant to be. 

His head lays on her breasts and her fingers begin to run through his hair. Kylo closes his eyes and breathes in their combined scents. It’s all around them, thick and musky… he smiles and calms himself. He pulls out of her soon enough and rolls them over onto their sides. He puts his hand to her cheek and she smiles. 

“Taken care of?” she asks. 

“Very much so… thank you.” she kisses his lips and nuzzles under his chin. 

“Tell me.” he hears. 

“Tell you what?” he asks. 

“Tell me what he said to you…” Kylo sighs and remembers his conversation with Snoke. 

“...he was just trying to make me upset. There’s nothing to say.” he keeps his mind steady and he pushes her out the second she tries to get inside his head. “Rey. Stop.” he says. “It was really nothing.”

“I hate when you lie to me…” and she pulls away from him completely. She rolls onto her other side, facing away from him and he sighs. 

“I just don’t want you worrying about things that don’t matter, that won’t happen. It’s my burden to bare, not yours.”

“You say I’m your partner, Kylo.”

“Yes.” he answers. 

“Then treat me like one.” Kylo takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes, letting himself be seen by her. She doesn’t look right away but in time, he feels her press into his mind. He keeps his eyes shut as she makes her way through his and Snoke’s conversation and sighs once her body truly touches his. He leans into her touch and he hears her speak. “Like I said… I’m nothing but a whore to him, Kylo. I am no threat to him… but… he sees me as a threat to you…”

“You’re not…”

“You don’t see it that way… but he does.” and she releases him. Kylo opens his eyes and stares at her. “It does not bother me…”

“It bothers me…” she runs her hand over his and smiles. 

“And I’m thankful for that but… there is no need. You are here with me… and that is what matters.”

“...yes… I suppose so.”

“Then… let me take care of you… the way only I know how.” and she captures his lips again. He allows her to take control but soon, his instincts kick in and he takes over the kiss. He forces his tongue into her mouth and presses her down onto the mattress. He climbs over the top of her and her hands take hold of him. She keeps him as he is and he ends the kiss; he looks down at her and sighs. 

“What have you done to me?” he asks. 

“Nothing you didn’t want me to.” she answers. Kylo smiles and runs his nose along hers before kissing her again. 

“Very true…” he whispers. He rolls them back the way they were and faces her away from him. He lays his head on her so he’s nuzzled into her neck. His arms are wrapped around her and his legs are tangled with hers. 

Kylo closes his eyes and sighs into her skin. This is where he’s meant to be. With Rey… his love… his only one…

He loves her… he’s never loved before but yet… he knows he’ll never love again. Rey is it. He loves her… almost too much...

“I love you too.” she whispers. Kylo smiles and laughs. 

“So much.” he whispers back. He peeks into her mind and sees him… and only him. 

“I think I love you more.” she says out loud. 

“We both know how we feel.” he says. “But… I don’t think there’s any way you could love me more… it’s not possible.”

“Try me.” she threatens. Kylo smiles and flips her onto her back. He climbs over the top of her and pins her down onto the bed. He looks down into her honey eyes and sighs. 

“Let’s see… shall we?” he asks. Rey smiles up at him and nods her head. 

“Lets.”  and he leans down and captures her lips with his before sliding his cock inside her once more.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or Twitter!  
> adriannaxvi


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last bit of Pent Up!   
> Thanks so much for reading! I really enjoyed doing a "canonverse" fic and I may do another in the future!

Kylo resists Snoke’s call until he can’t muster the power anymore. He has been calling for what seems like hours but it could not have been more than a few moments. But, he does not want him inside his head… not right now. Not with Rey currently beneath him as he thrusts into her cunt with no remorse. But… the mood is killed. Kylo pulls out of her with a growl and she groans in frustration. She was enjoying herself. Her mind was focused on clenching her cunt around his cock… running her nails down his back… making him bleed… 

_ Now, apprentice!  _ Kylo hears within himself. 

He growls again and sighs as he begins to dress. 

“I cannot resist him anymore… he is in.”

“Push him out again.” she whines. “I haven’t come yet.”

“I know desert flower, I know.” he slips his boots onto his feet and can feel Snoke pulling at his body. His master is in a bad mood it seems. 

“Obviously.” Rey mutters. Kylo scolds Rey with his eyes and pushes her out of his mind. 

“Not now with your smart mouth.” he says. 

“I thought you liked my smart mouth.” she teases. Kylo sighs and puts the mask up to his face.

“I do… though I prefer your cunt to your mouth.” he watches as she smiles and fastens his mask. His surroundings turn cold and he sighs. “I will be back once he is done with me.” all she does is nod so Kylo puts a now gloved hand to her cheek. 

_ I love you.  _ He says through the bond. 

“And I love you.” Kylo smiles, and leaves their room before he can be caught in between her legs again. 

\--

Kylo kneels in front of his Master and listens to him go on and on about new plans Hux has suggested and how Kylo is not pulling his weight. 

“You are too preoccupied with the concubine inside your chambers.”

“Master…”

“No Ren!” Snoke yells. “It is time to get rid of her. Return her to The Parlor.”

“Master, Rey is-”

“I do not want to hear another syllable from you Ren.” he says. “If you do not return her I will get rid of her.”

“No!” Kylo yells. And he feels Snoke press him downward. Kylo falls onto both knees and grunts through the mask. 

“You cannot do it… she was bewitched you…” Kylo hears. After a moment Kylo hears Snoke speak softly and the door opened and closed behind him. Kylo can barely think with Snoke’s hold on him and after what seems like hours… he hears the door open and close again. And…

“Get the kriff off me!” 

Rey… no…

“Did you hear me you piece of bantha shit! I said get off me!” she yells. And then, she’s placed on her knees beside him. Kylo looks at her through the corner of his eye and she stares at him. “Kylo…” 

“So, this is your whore…” Snoke begins. “... I don’t see the appeal.” Kylo can feel Rey getting more angry and all he can do is sigh. “Ren… you had so much potential… but now you’ve lost your edge. And to think fucking her was supposed to help you with that. Seems for once I was mistaken. But, it will all be over soon…” and Kylo is released from the hold. He falls onto his hands and breathes a moment. His breathes come out in mechanical hisses and he stands. “You will smite her down Ren.”

“Master-”

“Do it!” Snoke yells. “Or I shall do it for you!” Kylo sighs and looks down at Rey. She stares up at him and is glad his face his hidden by his mask. “Do it Ren. Kill the girl and get back to your destiny at my side.” Kylo takes his lightsaber in hand and holds it out in front of him. He points it down at Rey’s chest and gulps. 

_ Kylo…  _ he hears. 

_ Rey…  _

_ Please… please don’t… _

_ You really think so little of me? _

She does not say another word and he wants to cry out. She thinks he will kill her…

“Ren…”

_ I do not… but he does… _

“...strike her down!” and Kylo turns around. He stares at Snoke and the old man laughs. “You dare defy me?”

“I cannot… I will not kill Rey. She… she is special.”

“A whore is a whore-”

“No… she…”

_ Kylo… no… _

“...she is one with the force.” he finishes. 

“She cannot be… I cannot feel anything of the sort.” 

“She is Master. Let her show you…” Kylo turns back to Rey and sees her falter. He let her out of his grip. “Rey… show him.”

“Kylo, no…”

“You will be safe… I promise…” he holds out his hand to her and she takes it. He lifts her up and brings her close. 

_ Go to him and prove you have the force… he cannot… he will not suspect a thing. _

_ Kylo, I cannot… _

_ You can… do it Rey. Then… I will strike him down. _

_ But… he will know… _

_ No… he will be preoccupied with you. He is old… and he has not known about you like I suspected. You are safe… I am safe… _

_ But- _

_ No buts… now go.  _

Rey sighs and walks around Kylo. He follows after her and stands to his Master’s side. Rey stands before Snoke and he leans forward, intent on watching her. 

“Show me girl… show me your power…” Rey breathes in deeply and nods her head. 

“I… I do not have much power…” she lies. She is stronger than she knows… more than he knows… “Kylo… he is teaching me though.” 

“And what has he taught you girl?” Snoke asks. Rey looks to Kylo and sighs. 

“This.” and Kylo watches as Snoke’s face changes. She’s inside his head… burrowing in… searching through his mind… 

It pleases Snoke… Kylo can tell. She is strong… and he is thinking of all the things she may be able to do in time. 

It will not come to that… she will be free… she will not be used as Kylo is...

Kylo lets this go on for a few moments and when Snoke shuts his eyes… Kylo ignites his saber. He plunges it into Snoke’s abdomen and savors the sound of his Master croaks and stares down at the saber plunged through his body. He slices his Master in half and watches as the parts of him fall onto the ground. Kylo watches as Rey takes a step away from the body and looks to him. 

“Is that all?” She asks. 

“Yes desert flower… that is all. But… you need to return to our chambers. You do not need to be here once Hux comes back. I need him to think you are gone. Once he’s gone as well…”

“You’re going to kill him too?”

“Yes… Phasma will follow me. Hux will not. With both gone… I can take over with ease.” 

“Kylo…” she comes to him and wraps her arms around him. “Let me stay…”

“You do not have a weapon…”

“I have my mind…” Kylo thinks a moment and sighs. 

“Very true desert flower… you may stay. You may aid me in my takeover.” 

“Since when did it become that?” She asks. 

“When Snoke threatened you.” He admits. “I knew he would kill you once he saw your power… I couldn’t have that. And now… it’s time.” Rey nods her head and Kylo moves Snoke’s body to the side with his hand. The body slumps down as he stops moving it and he sighs when he looks back to Rey. “Now… it may get ugly.”

“I can handle it. I’ve seen a lot of ugly in my years…” a scene is played in Kylo’s head. Of a younger, smaller Rey; as she watches men and women being slaughtered as she hides under a large metal frame. “...it’s okay.” she whispers. “You have to let the past die…” and then… there’s another scene. Where Rey is killing a large man. She’s strangling him and taking small packets of food portions. “...kill it if you have to.” 

“After this… you’ll never have to do anything like that again. I swear Rey… you’ll want for nothing… you won’t raise a finger if you don’t want to.” she smiles and he sighs. “Hux will be here soon…” and he puts his hand to her cheek before going up the small stairs to the throne. He takes a seat and closes his eyes as a sense of power radiates through him. There’s no power in the throne but… just being where Snoke was… makes it seem like there is. 

Kylo looks to Rey and smiles as he pats his thigh. 

“Come here desert flower.” she walks up to him and throws her arms around him as she sits on his lap. Her legs cross over his and she smiles. 

“This is nice.”

“Yes…” his hand runs over her thigh and he smiles back at her. “...yes  it is.” and suddenly the door opens. They both look up and watch as Hux storms into the room. He looks around and when he sees Snoke’s body, Kylo can see him shake. 

“What happened?!” he yells. “How dare you!” the man rushes forward and Kylo lifts the arm that isn’t wrapped around Rey’s waist. Hux stops in his tracks and Kylo smiles. 

“The Supreme Leader is dead… and… so are you.” 

“Rey… would you…?” she gently nods her head and Kylo watches as Hux’s neck snaps. He falls to the ground and Rey’s arms tighten around him. “Good desert flower… very good…” She kisses his neck and he can feel her breath on his skin. 

“All hail the new Supreme Leader.” she whispers. Kylo smiles and pushes Hux’s body to Snoke’s. He looks to Rey and sighs. 

“I like the sound of that…”

“Is… is there anything I can do for you? To you?” she asks. Kylo moves his hand up her thigh and nods his head. 

“Actually, yes. There is.” and he parts her legs with the force. She gasps and he lifts her upward while making her straddle his lap. He stares up at her and runs his hand up her waist and to her breasts. She smiles down at him and puts her hands to his. 

“Whatever you want… Supreme Leader…” 

“Undress… and ride my cock.” she nods her head and shimmies her clothing from her body. Kylo quickly undoes his pants and once her pussy is shown to him, his hand moves to her clit. He runs his gloves hand over it a few times and feels her hands on his shoulders. 

“Take it off.” she says. 

“What?” he asks. 

“Take the mask off… I hate this thing…” her hands move to the mask and she presses the releasing mechanism. The mask hisses open and she lifts it from his head. He looks up at her with fresh eyes and she smiles as she throws the helmet to the side. The clangs onto the metal floor and Rey runs her hands over his cheeks. “There you are…” she whispers. 

“Here I am.” he says back. Rey leans down and gently kisses his lips. Kylo takes control of the kiss and slides his tongue into her mouth. She keeps her hands on his face and he squeezes her breasts. Rey moans as he does and Kylo tilts his head so he can kiss her better. Her hands move down his face to his chest and she grips onto his tunic. 

“Fuck me…” she whispers. 

“With pleasure.” and he thrusts his cock into her. Rey grips onto his shoulders again and begins to move her hips with his. They move as one as his cock glides in and out of her cunt and he keeps her as steady as he can. They stay a steady pace for a few moments but soon he can’t keep it slow anymore. He grips onto her tighter, lifts her up and flips her onto her back. He lines himself up with her again and begins to pound into her with all he has. He grips onto her hips so hard he knows she’ll bruise. But that’s how he likes it. He likes to see markings on her…

“Kriff… Kylo…” she moans. He doesn’t want to take his hands off her so he begins to circle her clit using the force. She gasps as he pinches and he smiles down at her. “P-p-please!” she cries out. Kylo sighs as he quickens the paces of his hips and force and stares down at her face. She’s cumming… and quick. “Kylo!” and he halts his movements as she clenches around his cock. He keeps moving his force fingers over her clit and watches in awe as she jolts and squirms under him. 

Kylo finally stops everything and runs his hands over her waist. He calms her down and peers into her mind. She’s sated… and that’s enough for him. He pulls out of her and redoes the button and zipper on his pants. He covers Rey with her clothing and smiles when she opens her eyes. 

“Hi.” he says. “Back from your high?” he asks. She just smiles and nods her head. Rey puts her clothing back on and Kylo lifts her up again. He places her back onto his lap and lays his head on her shoulder. 

“What now Supreme Leader?” she asks. Kylo smiles and takes a large breath. 

What now indeed. 

\--

END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI


End file.
